


Day 2: Harvest / Annual Fall Fair

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: "I had rather thought that our Saturday together would include more clothing-optional activities...."
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Day 2: Harvest / Annual Fall Fair

_“Clear your schedule,_ she said,” Lucifer complained. _“I have plans for us,_ she said!”

Maze rolled her eyes, but Lucifer didn’t notice. 

“Plans, Mazikeen,” he emphasized. _“Plans!”_

“I heard you,” Maze grumbled.

“Then, naturally, you understand why I’m unhappy!”

“You think Decker _wanted_ to be up all night puking?” Maze had to ask. “You think she decided to get food poisoning, just to ruin your weekend?”

“Well, no, of course not,” Lucifer said. He was finally starting to sound a little calmer at least. “It’s just that I had rather thought that our Saturday together would include more clothing-optional activities. Instead, I find myself saddled with...” 

Maze raised an eyebrow, and he sighed. “I thought she’d at least let me stay with her,” he said. “Watch over her, so she’s not all by herself. Or maybe even....”

Maze waited, but it soon became clear that Lucifer wasn’t going to finish his sentence. “Look,” she said, “this is the first time Chloe’s been sick since you two started your, you know—”

“Naked sexcapades?” Lucifer suggested with a grin. “Frolic through the garden of Earthly—”

“Whatever you want to call it,” Maze pointedly cut him off. “She clearly wants some time alone.”

Lucifer shook his head and raised his glass to his lips. He’d poured it five minutes ago, but hadn’t paused his rant long enough to take even one sip. 

“Still,” he persisted after a moment. “When I think about what I could’ve been doing instead....”

Maze scoffed. “Don’t act like you were planning on throwing an orgy or something,” she said. “We both know you don’t do that anymore. You’re too—”

“Careful how you finish that sentence,” Lucifer warned. 

It was a passable imitation of his former self — the vengeful, powerful creature that she only saw in glimpses these days — and Maze decided to let him get away with it. Let him think he was still the badass Devil he was, and not the domesticated sap he’d been since he returned from Hell and finally sorted his shit out with Decker. 

But then, who was she to judge? Part of her still couldn’t believe she’d woken up this morning looking forward to this. What had they become? Or, maybe the better question was, what had the Decker girls done to them?

“Whatever,” she said again, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing that she was just as domestic as he was. “Are you coming with us or not?”

Lucifer drank more scotch, making a show of thinking it over. “I suppose,” he said at last. “It is a human tradition, after all. Celebrate the harvest, and all that.”

“Nowadays they call it a fall fair, but yeah,” Maze chuckled. More seriously, she added, “Trix will be really happy that we’re taking her.”

“Well, I should hope so,” Lucifer replied, draining his glass and setting it aside. He headed for the elevator, and Maze, as ever, followed. 

“Who else is going to ensure she gets as many sweets as she desires?” he added, once he’d hit the button. “You know what they say: when the detective’s away...”

“We get to spoil her kid rotten,” Maze finished.

Lucifer met her eyes with a grin that was full of mischief. “At least we can both agree on that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (The plan always was to go to the fair, Lucifer just didn't know that.)


End file.
